


Flowers for the ill

by Dreizehn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Chrono brings Shion flowers while he is still hospitalized





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oso_peanutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/gifts).



> Done by request and honestly I should have finished this month's ago sorry bro

Chrono enters Shion’s hospital room with a bouquet in his arms and a wry smile on his face.

Shion lazily looks at his visitor and smiles softly he's been wondering how long it would take for Chrono to come and visit him. He's surprised that it's a week earlier than expected. 

“Hey…” Chrono says casually, trying to pretend he isn't as concerned as his face shows.

“Hi there,” Shion responds. An amused tone to his voice as he smiles at Chrono softly.

Shion wants to tease him about being one of the last people to come and visit him, but the concern on Chrono’s face that he is failing to hide stops him.

“Are you just going to stand there or…” Shion trails off as Chrono doesn't seem to make any effort to move.

Chrono jolts slightly as if he has been in a daze. “I'm coming sheesh.” Chrono walks further into the room and sits on the chair beside Shion’s hospital bed.

Shion laughs lightly at his hurried reaction, then sighs fondly. He missed Chrono’s goofiness. They have all been so serious lately he almost forgot what this was like.

A silence develops afterwards as Shion watches Chrono stare at his injuries and looks to be trying to come up with something to say about them that isn't terribly offensive. 

“That looks uh...painful,” Chrono finally says awkwardly, which in turn causes Shion to sputter out another laugh. This is what he finally comes up with after that long pause? Shion wants to be offended but really it's all too funny.

“It is… but I'll live. It isn't as bad as it looks.”

“Yeah but you- no nevermind.” Chrono averts his eyes away from Shion. “I came to check on you, just like I promised Tokoha so...” Chrono stands then shoves the bouquet of flowers in Shion’s arms. “Hurry up and get better!”

“You're leaving already?” Shion asks curiously. He just got here after all. He feels a bit disappointed if he's leaving so soon.

“Yeah I agreed to help Kamui out at the shop so…” Chrono looks at him, then looks away before looking back at him slightly nervously and bending down and very softly pecking him on the cheek. “Well… bye!” He says then quickly flees the room.

Shion watches the door shut then let's out an amused huff. Chrono really is adorable.


End file.
